


galaxy in our feet

by gardenofstars (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mari Berpuisi, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/gardenofstars
Summary: Gamora, Peter, dan secuil puisi galaktikal. {untuk event #MariBerpuisi oleh Kenzeira, kategori Bebas Tanpa Syarat}





	galaxy in our feet

**Author's Note:**

> guardians of the galaxy © marvel cinematic universe, yang didistribusikan oleh walt disney studios motion pictures. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya ini. ditulis untuk diikutsertakan di challenge **Mari Berpuisi** oleh Kenzeira, kategori Bebas Tanpa Syarat.

**i.**

aku bisa mencintaimu hingga luruh-runtuh semua bebintang siarah itu;  
hingga redup-susut nova-nova tak bernama  
seperti renjana ruang hampa pada nyawa,  
seperti resah-rindu nebula sepi pada cahaya-cahaya seberang.

seperti meteor yang meluru tanah-tanah tanpa nama;  
aku akan bertaruh nyawa secepat itu.  
untukmu; siapa lagi?

#

peter mengajak gamora berdansa pada siang yang sunyi, di atas padang pasir yang menyimpan seribu paragraf sejarah. tak ada yang mengganggu. ia mencium gamora, melepaskan rindu tiga hari, lalu, tanpa kata, keduanya paham.

darah monster di kaki mereka, tulang yang masih berdaging berserakan, tetapi peter melihat ke depan.

(setidaknya ia dan gamora masih hidup.)

* * *

**ii.**

dunia berlutut; tak usahlah  
kita tak perlu rerumahan yang nyaman,  
kita tak perlu bebintangan yang cantik,  
awan-awan gas yang menari mencipta semburat dari nila hingga jingga  
jika badai pun pada akhirnya beri senyum.

galaksi tetap bisa menari;  
dengan air mata.

#

mereka berada pada galaksi, yang tinggal satu lompatan lagi adalah (bekas) planet, rumah gamora dan kawan-kawan satu spesiesnya yang hanya tinggal sejarah. gamora tak banyak bicara waktu itu. peter memutuskan untuk lakukan misi, lalu tinggalkan.

ia tentu tahu gamora menyudut di suatu ruang di milano setelah semuanya usai. dia tak menangis. dia hanya diam, dia tidak bercerita apa-apa. peter pun tak mengatakan hal manis apa pun. peter hanya memastikan gamora melihatnya di ambang pintu, kemudian peter tersenyum.

(gamora hanya perlu tahu bahwa ia tak sendiri.)


End file.
